The present invention is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically to processes for the preparation of dry toner compositions and liquid developers comprised of a hydrocarbon, thermoplastic resin, pigment, charge adjuvant and charge director, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,306,591 and 5,308,731 the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to the economical preparation of dry toners by wet milling methods followed by supercritical extraction, reference U.S. Ser. No. 315,005, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. Dry toner compositions obtained with the processes of the present invention possess an average volume diameter of submicron, that is less than 1 micron, or from about 1 to about 25, and preferably from 1 to about 12 microns as measured on the Horiba Capa 7000 centrifugal particle size analyzer. The resulting dry toners can be selected for known electrophotographic imaging, printing processes, including color processes, and lithography.
In reprographic technologies, such as xerographic and ionographic devices, toners with average volume diameter particle sizes of from about 9 microns to about 20 microns are effectively utilized. Moreover, in some xerographic technologies, such as the high volume Xerox Corporation 5090 copier-duplicator, high resolution characteristics and low image noise are highly desired, and can be attained utilizing the small sized toners of the present invention with, for example, an average volume particle of from about 2 to about 11 microns and preferably less than about 7 microns, and with narrow geometric size distribution (GSD) of from about 1.16 to about 1.3. Additionally, in some xerographic systems wherein process color is utilized, such as pictorial color applications, small particle size colored toners, preferably of from about 3 to about 9 microns, are highly desired to avoid paper curling. Paper curling is especially observed in pictorial or process color applications wherein three to four layers of toners are transferred and fused onto paper. During the fusing step, moisture is driven off from the paper due to the high fusing temperatures of from about 130.degree. to about 160.degree. C. applied to the paper from the fuser. Where only one layer of toner is present, such as in black or in highlight xerographic applications, the amount of moisture driven off during fusing can be reabsorbed proportionally by paper and the resulting print remains relatively flat with minimal curl. In pictorial color process applications wherein three to four colored toner layers are present, a thicker toner plastic level present after the fusing step can inhibit the paper from sufficiently absorbing the moisture lost during the fusing step, and image paper curling results. These and other disadvantages and problems are avoided or minimized with the toners and processes of the present invention. It is preferable to use small toner particle sizes, such as from about 1 to 7 microns, and with higher pigment loading, such as from about 5 to about 12 percent by weight of toner, such that the mass of toner layers deposited onto paper is reduced to obtain the same quality of image and resulting in a thinner plastic toner layer on paper after fusing, thereby minimizing or avoiding paper curling. Toners prepared in accordance with the present invention enable in embodiments the use of lower image fusing temperatures, such as from about 120.degree. to about 150.degree. C., thereby avoiding or minimizing paper curl. Lower fusing temperatures minimize the loss of moisture from paper, thereby reducing or eliminating paper curl. Furthermore, in process color applications, and especially in pictorial color applications, toner to paper gloss matching is highly desirable. Gloss matching is referred to as matching the gloss of the toner image to the gloss of the paper. For example, when a low gloss image of preferably from about 1 to about 30 gloss is desired, low gloss paper is utilized, such as from about 1 to about 30 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit, and which after image formation with small particle size toners, preferably of from about 3 to about 5 microns and fixing thereafter, results in a low gloss toner image of from about 1 to about 30 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit. Alternatively, when higher image gloss is desired, such as from about 30 to about 60 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit, higher gloss paper is utilized, such as from about 30 to about 60 gloss units, and which after image formation with small particle size toners of the present invention of preferably from about 3 to about 5 microns and fixing thereafter results in a higher gloss toner image of from about 30 to about 60 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit. The aforementioned toner to paper matching can be attained with small particle size toners such as less than 7 microns and preferably less than 5 microns, such as from about 1 to about 4 microns, whereby the pile height of the toner layer or layers is considered low and acceptable.
Numerous processes are known for the preparation of toners, such as, for example, conventional processes wherein a resin is melt kneaded or extruded with a pigment, micronized and pulverized to provide toner particles with an average volume particle diameter of from about 9 microns to about 20 microns and with broad geometric size distribution of from about 1.4 to about 1.7. In these processes, it is usually necessary to subject the aforementioned toners to a classification procedure such that the geometric size distribution of from about 1.2 to about 1.4 is attained. Also, in the aforementioned conventional process, low toner yields after classifications may be obtained. Generally, during the preparation of toners with average particle size diameters of from about 11 microns to about 15 microns, toner yields range from about 70 percent to about 85 percent after classification. Additionally, during the preparation of smaller sized toners with particle sizes of from about 7 microns to about 11 microns, lower toner yields can be obtained after classification, such as from about 50 percent to about 70 percent. With the processes of the present invention in embodiments, small average particle sizes of, for example, from about 2 microns to about 9, and preferably 5 microns, are attained without resorting to further classification processes, and wherein narrow geometric size distributions are attained, such as from about 1.1 6 to about 1.30, and preferably from about 1.16 to about 1.25. High toner yields are also attained, such as from about 90 percent to about 98 percent, in embodiments of the present invention. In addition, by the toner particle preparation process of the present invention in embodiments, small particle size toners of from about 2 microns to about 7 microns can be economically prepared in high yields, such as from about 90 percent to about 98 percent by weight based on the weight of all the toner material ingredients, such as toner resin and pigment.
There is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,127 a toner of associated particles of secondary particles comprising primary particles of a polymer having acidic or basic polar groups and a coloring agent. The polymers selected for the toners of the '127 patent can be prepared by an emulsion polymerization method, see for example columns 4 and 5 of this patent. In column 7 of this '127 patent, it is indicated that the toner can be prepared by mixing the required amount of coloring agent and optional charge additive with an emulsion of the polymer having an acidic or basic polar group obtained by emulsion polymerization. Also, see column 9, lines 50 to 55, wherein a polar monomer, such as acrylic acid, in the emulsion resin is necessary, and toner preparation is not obtained without the use, for example, of acrylic acid polar group, see Comparative Example I. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,488, there is disclosed a process for the preparation of toners by the polymerization of a polymerizable monomer dispersed by emulsification in the presence of a colorant and/or a magnetic powder to prepare a principal resin component, and then effecting coagulation of the resulting polymerization liquid in such a manner that the particles in the liquid after coagulation have diameters suitable for a toner. It is indicated in column 9 of this patent that coagulated particles of 1 to 100, and particularly 3 to 70, are obtained. This process is thus directed to the use of coagulants, such as inorganic magnesium sulfate, which results in the formation of particles with a wide GSD. Similarly, the aforementioned disadvantages, for example poor GSD, are obtained hence classification is apparently required resulting in low toner yields. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,339, there is disclosed a process for the preparation of toners by resin emulsion polymerization, wherein similar to the '127 patent certain polar resins are selected; and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,108, wherein there is disclosed a process for the preparation of a copolymer of styrene and butadiene by specific suspension polymerization. Other prior art that may be of interest includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,736; 4,137,188 and 5,066,560.
The process of the present invention has several advantages as indicated herein including in embodiments the effective preparation of small toner particles; yields of toner are high, for example at least 95 percent, and in embodiments from about 96 to about 99 percent; large amounts of power consumption are avoided as mechanical particle size reduction, such as rotor stator mixers, piston homogenizers, microfluidizers, are generally more energy efficient than jet milling, therefore, rendering it attractive and economical; many resins, particularly those based on polyethylene, form small particles when cooled from about 100.degree. C. to room temperature in a hydrocarbon; the process allows particles to be used as dry toner, and it is a controllable process since the particle size of the toner can be determined by further processing, additional milling in a media mill or changing the conditions such as pressure or chamber size in a microfluidizer or piston homogenizer; and there can be selected toner resins that are not sufficiently friable to allow them to be effectively jetted, and wherein toner resins with brittle and/or ductile characteristics can be selected.
Wet milling techniques for toner production have generally been confined to the production of particles for electrostatic liquid development with no provision for obtaining a liquid free material for dry electrostatic development. A variety of processing options are available for dispersions in a liquid. In the initial mixture, the resin, colorant and charge adjuvant may be added separately to an appropriate vessel such as, for example, an attritor, heated ball mill, heated vibratory mill, such as a Sweco Mill manufactured by Sweco Company, Los Angeles, Calif., equipped with particulate media for dispersing and grinding, a Ross double planetary mixer manufactured by Charles Ross and Son, Hauppauge, N.Y., or a two roll heated mill, which usually requires no particulate media. Useful particulate media include materials like a spherical cylinder of stainless steel, carbon steel, alumina, ceramic, zirconia, silica and sillimanite. Carbon steel particulate media is particularly useful when colorants other than black are used. A typical diameter range for the particulate media is in the range of 0.04 to 0.5 inch (approximately 1.0 to approximately 13 millimeters). Other processes include extrusion, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,451 illustrates extrusion for melt mixing and a microfluidizer for particle size reduction. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,489, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there can be selected a piston homogenizer for particle size reduction.
When using an attritor, sufficient nonpolar liquid is added to provide a dispersion of from about 10 to about 50 percent solids comprised of resin, about 75 to 98 weight percent, colorant or pigment about 2 to 25 percent, optional charge additive from about 1 to about 3 percent, and flow additives like colloidal silicas, metal oxides, metal salts of fatty acids, in amounts of, for example, from about 1 to about 2 percent. This mixture is then subjected to elevated temperatures during the initial mixing procedure to plasticize and soften the resin. The mixture is sufficiently heated to provide a uniform dispersion of the solid materials of, for example, colorant, charge director, adjuvant and resin. However, the temperature at which this step is undertaken should not be so high as to degrade the nonpolar liquid or decompose the resin or colorant if present. Accordingly, the mixture in embodiments is heated to a temperature of from about 70.degree. C. to about 130.degree. C., and preferably from about 75.degree. C. to about 110.degree. C. The mixture may be ground in a heated ball mill or heated attritor at this temperature for about 15 minutes to 5 hours, and preferably about 60 to about 180 minutes.
After grinding at the above temperatures, an additional amount of nonpolar liquid may be added to the dispersion. The amount of nonpolar liquid to be added should be sufficient in embodiments to decrease the total solids concentration of the dispersion to about 10 to about 20 percent by weight.
The dispersion is then cooled to about 10.degree. C. to about 50.degree. C., and preferably to about 15.degree. C. to about 30.degree. C., while mixing is continued until the resin admixture solidifies or hardens. Upon cooling, the resin admixture precipitates out of the dispersant liquid. Cooling is accomplished by methods such as the use of a cooling fluid like water, glycols, such as ethylene gylcol, in a jacket surrounding the mixing vessel. Cooling is accomplished, for example, in the same vessel, such as an attritor, while simultaneously grinding with particulate media to prevent the formation of a gel or solid mass; without stirring to form a gel or solid mass, followed by shredding the gel or solid mass and grinding by means of particulate media; or with stirring to form a viscous mixture and grinding by means of particulate media. The resin precipitate is cold ground for about 1 to 36 hours, and preferably from about 2 to about 6 hours. Additional liquid may be added at any time during the preparation of the liquid developer to facilitate grinding or to dilute the developer to the appropriate percent solids needed for developing. Other processes of preparation are generally illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,760,009; 5,017,451; 4,923,778; 4,783,389, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,108 there is illustrated the use of hexane in combination with filtration or centrifugation to remove the aliphatic hydrocarbon vehicle in which the toner was generated will result in the inevitable contamination of the toner by organic solvents used for extraction. These contaminants possess a significant vapor pressure and are a health hazard that precludes their use in most environments, moreover the process generates a great deal of toxic waste that must be recovered or disposed of.
The copending application U.S. Ser. No. 315,005, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a supercritical extraction process directed to toners for liquid electrostatic applications and provides toners of 30 to 50 percent solids in a hydrocarbon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,654, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toners comprised of dispersing a polymer solution comprised of an organic solvent and a polyester, and homogenizing and heating the mixture to remove the solvent and thereby form toner composites. Additionally, there is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,020, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, a process for the preparation of a toner composition comprising the steps of
(i) preparing a latex emulsion by agitating in water a mixture of a nonionic surfactant, an anionic surfactant, a first nonpolar olefinic monomer, a second nonpolar diolefinic monomer, a free radical initiator and a chain transfer agent; PA1 (ii) polymerizing the latex emulsion mixture by heating from ambient temperature to about 80.degree. C. to form nonpolar olefinic emulsion resin particles of volume average diameter of from about 5 nanometers to about 500 nanometers; PA1 (iii) diluting the nonpolar olefinic emulsion resin particle mixture with water; PA1 (iv) adding to the diluted resin particle mixture a colorant or pigment particles and optionally dispersing the resulting mixture with a homogenizer; PA1 (v) adding a cationic surfactant to flocculate the colorant or pigment particles to the surface of the emulsion resin particles; PA1 (vi) homogenizing the flocculated mixture at high shear to form statically bound aggregated composite particles with a volume average diameter of less than or equal to about 5 microns; PA1 (vii) heating the statically bound aggregate composite particles to form nonpolar toner sized particles; PA1 (viii) halogenating the nonpolar toner sized particles to form nonpolar toner sized particles having a halopolymer resin outer surface or encapsulating shell; and PA1 (ix) isolating the nonpolar toner sized composite particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex mixture comprised of a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, a nonionic surfactant and resin particles, thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form electrostatically bounded toner size aggregates; and PA1 (iii) heating the statically bound aggregated particles above the resin Tg to form said toner composition comprised of polymeric resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of pigment, an ionic surfactant and an optional charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing at high speeds the pigment dispersion with a polymeric latex comprised of resin, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, and a nonionic surfactant thereby forming a uniform homogeneous blend dispersion comprised of resin, pigment, and optional charge agent; PA1 (iii) heating the above sheared homogeneous blend below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (iv) heating the statically bound aggregated particles above about the Tg of the resin particles to provide coalesced toner comprised of resin, pigment and optional charge control agent, and subsequently optionally accomplishing (v) and (vi); PA1 (v) separating said toner; and PA1 (vi) drying said toner. PA1 (i) preparing by emulsion polymerization a charged polymeric latex of submicron particle size; PA1 (ii) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an effective amount of cationic flocculant surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (iii) shearing the pigment dispersion (ii) with a polymeric latex (i) comprised of resin, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form a high viscosity gel in which solid particles are uniformly dispersed; PA1 (iv) stirring the above gel comprised of latex particles, and oppositely charged pigment particles for an effective period of time to form electrostatically bound relatively stable toner size aggregates with narrow particle size distribution; and PA1 (v) heating the electrostatically bound aggregated particles at a temperature above the resin glass transition temperature (Tg) thereby providing said toner composition comprised of resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant in amounts of from about 0.5 to about 10 percent by weight of water, and an optional charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex mixture comprised of a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, a nonionic surfactant and resin particles, thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent; PA1 (iii) stirring the resulting sheared viscous mixture of (ii) at from about 300 to about 1,000 revolutions per minute to form electrostatically bound substantially stable toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (iv) reducing the stirring speed in (iii) to from about 100 to about 600 revolutions per minute and subsequently adding further anionic or nonionic surfactant in the range of from about 0.1 to about 10 percent by weight of water to control, prevent, or minimize further growth or enlargement of the particles in the coalescence step (iii); and PA1 (v) heating and coalescing from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C. above about the resin glass transition temperature, Tg, which resin Tg is from between about 45.degree. to about 90.degree. C. and preferably from between about 50.degree. and about 80.degree. C., the statically bound aggregated particles to form said toner composition comprised of resin, pigment and optional charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of pigment, ionic surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a polymeric latex comprised of resin of submicron size, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent, and generating a uniform blend dispersion of solids of resin, pigment, and optional charge control agent in the water and surfactants; PA1 (iii) (a) continuously stirring and heating the above sheared blend to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates; or PA1 (iii)(b) further shearing the above blend to form electrostatically bound well packed aggregates; or PA1 (iii) (c) continuously shearing the above blend, while heating to form aggregated flake-like particles; PA1 (iv) heating the above formed aggregated particles about above the Tg of the resin to provide coalesced particles of toner; and optionally PA1 (v) separating said toner particles from water and surfactants; and PA1 (vi) drying said toner particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of pigment, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to the anionic surfactant of (ii) surfactant and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex comprised of resin, anionic surfactant, nonionic surfactant, and water; and wherein the latex solids content, which solids are comprised of resin, is from about 50 weight percent to about 20 weight percent thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and optional charge control agent; diluting with water to form a dispersion of total solids of from about 30 weight percent to 1 weight percent, which total solids are comprised of resin, pigment and optional charge control agent contained in a mixture of said nonionic, anionic and cationic surfactants; PA1 (iii) heating the above sheared blend at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 25.degree. C. below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin while continuously stirring to form toner sized aggregates with a narrow size dispersity; and PA1 (iv) heating the electrostatically bound aggregated particles at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C. above about the Tg of the resin to provide a toner composition comprised of resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,734, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions which comprises generating an aqueous dispersion of toner fines, ionic surfactant and nonionic surfactant, adding thereto a counterionic surfactant with a polarity opposite to that of said ionic surfactant, homogenizing and stirring said mixture, and heating to provide for coalescence of said toner fine particles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,797, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions comprising
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,963, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with controlled particle size comprising:
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,738, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with a volume median particle size of from about 1 to about 25 microns, which process comprises:
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,693, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with controlled particle size comprising:
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,108, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with controlled particle size and selected morphology comprising
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,728, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions comprising